


Web of night

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sequel to 'T.M.R.'





	Web of night

**Author's Note:**

> Creation : 2016-07-23 03:33am to 3:49am  
> Inspiration : A vid on youtube called 'Web of Night - T.M. Revolution [English version w/ Sub]' uploaded by 'Garrett'.

Fuji Syusuke had tried not to come here alone but no one had wanted to accompany him. Well, except probably for the one he hadn't been able to ask. Hadn't been, because that idiot had gone off to Germany and not told him about it until it was too late. And now, looking around during the first part of the concert of the rock star they both would have enjoyed seeing perform together, Syusuke couldn't help but feel even more lonely. Damn Mitsu for leaving in the first place. 

Not much later the first half of the concert was over and a small break issued. Syusuke hadn't really listened to anything and actually contemplated going home. Screw the birthday present from his family. He could just tell them it had been fun, they wouldn't find out the truth anyway. Pushing a few people out of the way he finally managed it to the door when someone grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to turn him around. Fuji almost gnashed his teeth in annoyance and prepared himself to push whoever that unlucky person was off of him, then stopped short, his breath hitching.  
"Breath, Syusuke. You're turning blue."  
Warm, brown eyes behind spectacles smiled at him, the hand on his shoulder now steadying. With a short look towards the crowd the newcomer inclined his head.  
"I thought you never missed one of his concerts."  
Syusuke laughed, a mixture between hysteria and relief.  
"Normally, no. But it wasn't as much fun without you all the time."  
Tezuka nodded, guiding the smaller boy back into the crowd and to the front where Fuji had originally come from.  
"Let's try again together then."  
Syusuke smiled happily, leaning ever so slightly against him until an arm came around his shoulders. It was then that the performance resumed, both of them watching with half an eye, busy trying to establish if both of them were really here.  
"I missed you, Syusuke."  
"I missed you too, Kunimitsu."  
Then both their gazes swept back to the stage and everything was alright again.


End file.
